The present invention relates to waterproof valves, and particularly to waterproof valve of an exhausting tube.
When a car drives through a flood area, if the water level is at the exhausting pipe. The driver can drive the car through water by setting at a lower gear, retaining the engine at a high rotation speed, and making the oil valve at a steady level so as to avoid water to flow into the exhausting pipe, but if the water level is deeper and deeper, the drive desires to drive the car backwards. It is often that the exhausting pipe submerges in water so that the car cannot move backwards. Thereby, there is a demand for a valve which can prevent the undesired condition from occurring, that is, by a closing a check piece to avoid water to submerge the exhausting tube so as to close the oil valve. Thus, the car can drive backwards.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof valve of an exhausting tube which comprises a tube body, a check portion, a check piece and a ball. An upper end of the check portion has two assembling holes. A check piece having two tip points at two side of the distal end thereof and a distal end of the check piece has a round hole. In assembly, the check portion and ball are mounted in the tube body; the assembling holes of the check portion are coupled to the tip points of the check portion. The round hole at the distal end of the check piece is assembled with the ball for controlling the action of the check piece.